Armies of Gielinor
Armies of Gielinor is a FunOrb turn-based strategy game based on the RuneScape world. Players summon fighting units from the RuneScape world, including a King Black Dragon, which despite being the most powerful unit in the game is available even to non-members. These are used to fight other players, with up to 8 different players per game. There are 75 distinct units, although the most a player can have available at a time is 41. Members can play Rated games, which can earn them runes to buy additional fighting units and gods. Gameplay Armies of Gielinor is a turn based strategy game involving the interaction of units on a square grid. Players start with a Barbarian Chieftain, which is able to capture buildings, the most important being a nearby portal. Once a portal has been captured, the player is able to summon units using Mana. Units are used to fight the other players. Many units are aligned with a particular god, and require the player to have a suitably high favour to summon them. Favour is increased by summoning a unit of the highest level possible for that god. There are also neutral units, which can be summoned if the player has a high enough favour with any god, or by creating neutral units. The aim of the game is to fulfill one of three victory conditions, before any of the other players. These victory conditions are: #Defeat all opponents (by capturing all their portals and killing all their units). #Accumulate the maximum victory points for the level. #Accumulate the most victory points when the turn limit expires. Victory points are gained each turn, based on the number of houses, portals and towers the player has. Houses give 25 victory points, portals give 50 victory points and towers give 75 victory points. A small amount of victory points is also given to the players at the start of the game, based on the turn order. This is 25 victory points for each player that has a turn before the player. Currency Mana is the currency within one game in Armies of Gielinor. One uses Mana (or MP) to summon units out of the portals. Mana is gained at the start of each turn and at the end. The amount one receives at the beginning of the turn is equal to the victory points that you will get at the end of each turn, which means that you will get 25 MP for village, 50 MP for each portal, and 75 points for each tower controlled. The Mana one receives at the end of one's turn is dependent on how much time was left. The more time that was left, the more Mana you will receive. You will not receive any victory points, however. While at the end of each game your Mana is reset, the currency that you retain across the game are called runes. Runes function similarly to Wands in the popular game Arcanists - you receive them at the end of the game, and get to spend it on whatever you want. To receive runes, you don't need to win, all that you really need to do is to not resign or finish last in a particularly pathetic position. For each of the six gods, some units are free, but some you will need to pay for with your runes. (The exception are the Neutral units - they are all free.) The number of runes to buy a new unit is the same as the unit's level. Units from Bandos, Seren, or the Menaphite Pantheon, however, will cost four times their level, and the gods take 50 runes to merely unlock. Units Initially the only units available are the neutral ones and the free ones from Saradomin, Zamorak, and Guthix. It costs 50 runes to purchase each additional god, unlocking the units listed as "free" for that god. Players who have purchased an additional god have to choose which three gods to take with them into each game. Unit Classes Each unit has a class, which distinguishes it from units of different classes. The class is relevant in combat, as certain classes give greater or lesser advantages against other classes. These relationships are summed up in a diagram, where a lack of a line between two classes means that neither has an advantage. Neutral Neutral units are either godless, or once followed other, now long-departed, gods, and can be commanded in the name of any god. Saradomin Saradomin is the god of lawfulness and goodness in all its forms. His followers are the purest of creatures. Zamorak Zamorak is the Mahjarrat-god of chaos, followed by all kinds of wicked, vicious men and beasts. Guthix Guthix is the nature god of balance, shaper of Gielinor. His followers are druids and the flora and fauna of the world. Seren Seren is the crystalline goddess of elfkind and one of the first gods to bring her followers to Gielinor. Bandos Bandos is the god of war, leader of orks, goblins, orges and the like. He likes to fight for the fun of it. Menaphite Pantheon The Menaphite pantheon consists of the gods Tumeken, Elidinis, Icthlarin, Amascut the Devourer, Het, Apmeken, Crondis and Scabaras. Coat of Arms Each player can create his/her own coat of arms by piecing together separate parts. More pieces are available after getting certain achievements, like the Dungeon Assault titles. There are 6 separate components to choose: shield with or without ordinary; right supporter; left supporter; scroll; crest; and charge. This coat of arms is shown next to each player's name in-game. Each individual part has several designs, most with something to do with the achievement required to unlock them. Each part also has 32 colours to pick from, though some parts (like the trim on some helmets and shields) remain one colour, while the rest of it is changed. Achievements Total Achievements: 16 Total Orb Points: 3200 Trivia *The game was originally planned to be released on 14 January, but was delayed a day to fix a potential problem, and delayed further on the day of release to fix a problem with "resigning in the game"."Mod Korpz - This weeks update" *The 'Bulletproof Monk' achievement probably refers to the movie Bulletproof Monk. *The 'Gotta Catch 'Em All' achievement probably refers to the Nintendo franchise, Pokémon, as this phrase was used as a motto of the animé series during the early seasons. *The 'Thinking With Portals' achievement probably refers to the video game 'Portal'. *The 'Dragonslayer' achievement is most likely named from the Dragon Slayer quest on RuneScape. References Category:All GamesCategory:Strategy Games